


A Very Happy Candlenights Indeed

by TaraHarkon



Series: Incorporeal [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Candlenights, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, INAverse, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: The company Candlenights party proves to be less boring than Barry had expected, thanks to a chance meeting with Edward.





	A Very Happy Candlenights Indeed

Barry was very much not feeling this company Candlenights party the lab was throwing. Okay, he wasn't feeling the big crowds part of the party, he was absolutely into the part where he was going to actually get to meet the rest of his new team for the first time. He'd met Edward on campus once or twice, sure, and during the interview process, but today he was actually going to get to meet Edward's sister, Lydia. Or at least, that was what he'd been told. Instead, he was standing next to a table covered in appetizers, trying to decide which things here were safe for him to eat and which were cleverly disguised cheese masquerading as non-cheese objects. He could see Edward on the other side of the room chatting with someone and every so often Edward would turn and glance over at him. He really hoped Edward hadn't realized he was staring. Or that he was checking him out. That probably wasn't the best thing to get caught doing by your brand new boss. Probably. And then Edward was walking over with a smile on his face and Barry realized that not only had he been caught but also Edward looked happy about it. 

"You know, Bluejeans, I hadn't really been expecting to see you here, but I'm glad you made it."

Barry blushed a little, a sheepish smile on his face. Edward was grinning at him, arms crossed over his chest. Then Edward tilted his head to the side just slightly.

"I was hoping to get to know you better, what with you being part of the team and all. I've been planning on us all working... very closely together."

There was no way that Barry could miss the subtext, not with that tone in Edward's voice. His blush brightened and he looked down for a moment before smiled at Edward.

"That sounds real good. Looking forward to it." 

"Perfect, Barry. Absolutely perfect." Edward gestured towards a side room, raising an eyebrow. "How about we go chat for a bit. Get to know each other."

He started to walk off, clearly expecting Barry to follow him. And follow Barry did, just a step behind and off to the left. The room they entered was a small one, more of an office than anything larger. Edward pushed the door closed and grinned at Barry, setting his wine glass down on the table and closing the distance between them.

"You're really cute with the blush, you know that? I love a man who's easily flustered. It's just... so gratifying."

Edward rested his hand on Barry's chest and then lightly pushed him back against the wall. Barry went with no resistance, eyes wide. He licked his lips and then smiled.

"Glad you like." Then his smile turned into a grin. "What sort of 'getting to know each other' did you have in mind, Edward?"

Chuckling quietly, Edward pressed himself against Barry, his hands on either side of Barry's head.

"Depends on what you're interested in. And on whether or not you're inviting me back to your place after the party's over."

Barry's arms went around Edward's waist and Edward's smile grew.

"I just might, if you're interested."

Their lips met then and Edward pushed Barry against the wall, holding him there. Barry melted into the kiss, some distant part of him still not quite believing that this was really happening. Edward's hand fell to the back of Barry's neck and slid up to tangle in his curls. Then he tugged gently to pull Barry's head back.

"Consider me very interested, Barry." Barry whimpered softly and Edward kissed the corner of his mouth. "You know, we don't need to stick around. Let me just drop a line to Lyds and let her know we're stepping out."

Barry took a few shaky breaths, trying to bring his racing heart back under control.

"Yeah, yeah. That... Absolutely. Do you want my address or..."

Edward laughed quietly and kissed Barry again.

"Don't worry, I'll give her the keys. She'll be overjoyed. Maybe she'll even find a nice girl to bring home since I won't be there."

He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and jingled it before turning on his heel and striding towards the door.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot in five minutes."

Barry nodded and took a moment to adjust his sweater, making sure that it was sitting properly and that he didn't look overly rumpled while he waited an appropriate amount of time. Couldn't just run out after Edward, after all. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed towards the parking lot outside, casually waving farewell to the others as he passed.

"Yeah, yeah, turning in early. You know how it is."

He wasn't sure if anyone actually believed him, but honestly, as long as they didn't call him out, he didn't care. He went to grab his car and pulled it around. Edward was waiting, leaning against a tree and he waved lazily before coming over and climbing into Barry's cherry red convertible.

"Come on, Barry, let's get going." He reached over to rest his hand on Barry's thigh. "I've got a few ideas for how to spend the rest of the night, if you're interested."

 

Edward shoved Barry down onto his bed and moved to straddle his hips, rocking against him.

"Fuck, E-Edward."

Reaching between his legs, Edward palmed Barry's erection and grinned. 

"Mmmm. This is  _very_  nice. I'm not sure now whether I want to fuck you or-" He ground his hips against Barry's again. "Or if I want to ride this monster cock of yours."

Barry reached up, tugging at Edward's shirt.

"We've got time for both. But, dammit, you are wearing way too many clothes." He pulled Edward down for a kiss and tugged Edward's shirt off over his head. "Much better."

Edward shivered slightly as Barry ran his hands over Edward's muscular chest. Then Edward laughed and started tugging at Barry's Candlenights sweater.

"I'm wearing too much? Barry, darling, I'm barely dressed! You're the one in jeans and... and a sweater! Is there a shirt under this sweater? Strip, damn you!"

Barry sat up, arms around Edward to keep him close in his lap. He kissed Edward firmly and then grinned, pulling off his sweater to reveal the button down shirt underneath. Before Barry could move for the buttons, Edward began to undo them eagerly.

"Better?"

Barry's tone was teasing and Edward looked up long enough to catch him in another kiss before going back to working at the buttons. Then he pulled Barry's shirt off and threw it across the room.

"Much."

Edward ran one finger down Barry's chest and then grinned.

"No, I've made up my mind. I'm going to fuck you silly. I'm going to make absolutely certain that you scream loud enough that every single one of your neighbors hears you."

For a moment, Barry just sat there with a goofy smile on his face. He reached to run his fingers up one of Edward's ears and tilted his head to the side. 

"How do you want me, handsome?"

Edward chuckled quietly, the sound low in his throat, and he shoved Barry back down hard.

"Just like that. But without the damn jeans. Didn't I tell you to strip?"

Barry started to adjust the pillow behind his head and stopped, reaching instead to undo his jeans.

"It's hard to get them off when you're sitting on me, you know."

Edward rolled his eyes and shifted, running one hand along the inside of Barry's thigh while Barry wiggled his jeans off. The moment they were off, he kicked his jeans off the side of the bed and tugged his boxers down, his erection falling free. Edward licked his lips and reached to stroke Barry's cock, making an appreciative sound.

"Where do you keep your lube, darling?"

Barry bit his lower lip, trying to think clearly enough to answer the question.

"Drawer." He gestured vaguely at his nightstand. "There's a box in there. Got all kinds of stuff."

Edward looked momentarily surprised and then got up, undoing his own slacks as he moved. There was the promised shoebox full of delightful surprises. Edward picked up a bottle of lube and then considered the rest of the contents. With a laugh, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and held them up where Barry could see.

"All kinds of stuff indeed! I don't suppose we could use these later? Once you're nice and prepared and I can really cut loose?"

Heat rose in Barry's cheeks and swirled in his gut.

" _Absolutely._  Anything in there you wanna use, go right ahead."

Edward looked into the box again and grinned.

" _Anything?_ " He held up a solid looking little bright red butt plug. "Anything, you say?"

Barry eyed it and nodded, cheeks turning an even brighter red.

"Oh, we're going to have fun tonight, Barry."

Edward settled back on the bed, kneeling between Barry's spread legs and holding the bottle of lube. Slowly, he poured a bit into one hand, meeting Barry's eyes while he did. Then he slicked up two of his fingers.

"I bet you can take two to start, don't you? Since you practice with this little toy of yours and all."

For a moment, he teased Barry's entrance, tracing circles around it. Barry watched him almost hungrily, eyes intense.

"Ed, please."

Then Edward pressed two fingers into him and Barry keened, grabbing the blankets under him for something to hold onto. It burned a bit more than he could have liked, but he knew it would be good in just a moment when he had adjusted. Edward leaned forward, bracing himself with one hand as he leaned down to kiss Barry deeply. 

"You're going to be an absolute delight to fuck silly, you know that? With all these wonderful sounds you keep making for me. I almost want to rush things and see how much of a mess you're going to make of yourself when I've undone you completely. But... we have all night and I also want to make use of that."

Barry tried to respond and could only whimper as Edward thrust those two fingers into him again, with a bit more force this time. Barry's hands were tight in the sheets and it was taking everything in his power not to rock his hips to try to fuck himself on Edward's fingers. He gasped as Edward slid a third finger in, reaching one hand up to stroke Edward's cheek.

"Gonna fuck me with that... that cock of yours, right, handsome?"

Edward chuckled and turned slightly to kiss Barry's palm.

"Of course, but I want you nice and open first. It's no fun if you're too tight."

Barry's pupils were blown wide and he smiled up at Edward.

"M'not. Please? Please fuck me, Ed."

Edward's smile grew and he reached for the lube again, pouring a more into his hand. He knelt so he knew Barry had a full view of him as he stroked his cock, slicking the whole length of it.

"You really want this, don't you? You want me to fuck you into this mattress so hard you can't walk, don't you?"

Barry was nodding frantically as Edward pressed his tip against Barry's entrance. He leaned down, tangling the fingers of his free hand in Barry's curls and kissing him hard. Barry keened into the kiss as Edward took him. Edward leaned back, smiling possessively.

"Oh... oh, good boy. You took the whole thing in one go, darling. So very good."

He stayed like that for a moment, giving Barry time to adjust. Then he rolled his hips back and forward again. Barry moaned and pulled Edward down into another kiss.

"Oh fuck, fuck  _yes._  Don't worry about being too... too... mmmmmm... too gentle. I can take it. Promise."

Edward pulled Barry's head back by his hair and his other hand dropped to Barry's hips, holding hard there.

"I'm going to- _fuck-_ hold you to that, pet." He snapped his hips forward, fucking into Barry harder and harder. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't see straight. Fuck, your ass is so good."

Barry tried to sit back up a little to be able to see Edward better, only to be pulled back down. He moaned as Edward timed the tug with another thrust. 

"Ed... Edward... You're... you're... so good." He reached to trace the line of Edward's jaw lazily. "Gonna fill me real good?"

Edward's breath caught and he changed his angle then, keeping a hand on Barry's hip but moving the other to attend to his otherwise ignored cock. He wrapped his hand around it and twirled his thumb over the head before beginning to stroke.

"Oh, I am. And you're going to come for me, aren't you? I bet you're a pretty sight covered in your own cum like a little slut, aren't you, Barry?"

Barry gasped at the first touch and groped blindly for something, anything, that he could grab onto and mean it. His hands closed on the headboard of the bed behind him as he keened, the sound echoing in the room along with the rhythmic thumps as the bed hit the wall. Edward's grip on his hip suddenly tightened and Edward snapped his hips forward as his back arched. His head thrown back, he gasped as his orgasm took him. Barry whimpered, trying to rut against Edward's hand, trying to get any friction he could. Fuck, he was so close.

"Ed... Ed, please? Please, babe, I'm so... so fucking close. Please?"

Edward smiled slowly, a self-satisfied expression on his face. Leaning in, he kissed Barry deeply, continuing to stroke his cock until Barry finally bucked his hips up, his pupils blown wide as he came and came hard. He smiled down at Barry and ran his hands along the other man's legs.

"Looks like I was right, darling. You are quite the sight like this."

Barry reached up to caress Edward's cheek and then pulled him down into a kiss.

"That was... that was amazing, Ed." Then he grinned. "Don't suppose I could convince you to uh... to do it again some time?"

Edward laughed and shifted to lay next to Barry in the large bed, speaking a word in some ancient language or other. It had to have been one of the languages magic worked through because a moment later, they were both clean. Barry rolled to his side, watching Edward. Then the handsome elven man smiled and shifted a bit closer, letting Barry drape an arm around him.

"I think I could be convinced."


End file.
